baldis_basics_education_learning_game_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
More Death Screens
Here you can make any idea for death screens (anything that appears on them). If you make one, it should say when that death screen appears. Gotta Sweeps: A Death Screen that has 3 Gotta Sweeps (one in the middle, one on the right and one on the left) Appears when the Spoon is looked at with a Desert Eagle selected. Arts&Crafters: A Death Screen that has Arts&Crafters on the middle of it, which will play a whoosh sound effect after 4 seconds. Appears when Baldi gets you after being teleported by Arts&Crafters less than 10 seconds. May also appear when Baldi gets you while your screen is constantly mirrored by Sock Colossus. Pencils: A random colored Pencil appears in the middle of your screen. Can be any color, and sometimes a different size. Might happen when Baldi gets you while in a Classroom. Ruler: Baldi's ruler in the middle of your screen. Appears randomly when Baldi gets you. Random Numbers: Random Numbers appear anywhere on the screen. Rare chance to appear when Baldi gets you while having 4 notebooks. Notebook: A notebook appears on the middle of the screen. It is either Green or Blue. Can appear when Baldi gets you while having 5 or 6 notebooks. (the blue one if with 5, the green one if with 6) Playtime: A tiny Playtime appears in the middle of your screen. May appear when Baldi gets you while jumproping. Dr. Robotnik: Dr. Robotnik appears spinning around in the middle of the Screen, constantly shouting "PINGAS". Appears when Coke 84 hits the player with it's Circles. Chalkboard: A random Chalkboard appears in the middle of your screen. Appears when Baldi gets you while in the Cafeteria. Principal: A Principal of the thing appears in the middle of the screen. After a few seconds, he will say "No looking in other pepole's lockers in the halls" or "You should know better". Can Appear if Baldi gets you while your detention is more 40 seconds. Wither Storm: A Wither Storm appears in the middle of your screen. Appears when the Player and Coke 84 run into each other. That's just a Triangle... A text ("That's just a triangle...") appears on your screen. Another text will also appear (but a lot smaller), that ways "Died to a Crasher". Appears when the player collides with Triangle 1337, Triangle 4131 or Triangle 4928182412, or when the Player is hit a certatin amount times with pink, orange or yellow BSODA Sprays or Pink Pencils. The text is pink, but for Triangle 1337, it's orange. Boom The words boom appears on the screen. appears when the player uses a Bomb and gets flung to baldi. Can also appear if the player is blown up 5 times by a bomb. 1948 screen of doom A cropped 1948, it gets larger with the same sound from 99 screen of death, and will give you a BSOD. appears when Israel catches you after collecting 7 notebooks/catches you while you're trapped in a bear trap. 666 When ??? Jumpscares You In Baldi,s Office Category:Baldi